Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user can utilize his or her computing device to generate media content, such as images or videos. For example, under conventional approaches, a user of a computing device can capture or record a video content item (i.e., a video). In some cases, the user can store and share the video content item.
Moreover, under conventional approaches, the user can graphically edit or modify the video content item after the video content item has been captured or recorded. However, conventional approaches to generating and editing media content can be uninteresting, boring, or not sufficiently interactive. These and other similar concerns can reduce or create challenges for the overall user experience associated with using computing devices to produce with media content.